Archivist
Archivist is the 2016 Calendar class. It is obtained by redeeming the code from the 2016 AE calendar from HeroMart. Skills * Ultimate Orb Creation ** 30 MP, 11 Cooldown (carries over fights) ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Grants 5 extra actions upon use. * Destroyer's Hunger ** 30 MP, 11 Cooldown (carries over fights) ** Attacks for 7 hits of 20% damage for a total of 420% damage. *** Applies 'Destroyer's Hunger' for 6 turns. * Demento's Bane ** 30 MP, 11 Cooldown (carries over fights) ** Attacks for 3 hits of 50% damage for a total of 150% damage. *** Applies 'Demento's Bane' for 6 turns. * Ash's Glory ** 30 MP, 5 Cooldown (carries over fights) ** Attacks for 13 hits of 15% damage for a total of 195% damage. *** Applies 'Ash's Glory' for 6 turns. * Wrath of Wargoth ** 20 MP, 4 Cooldown (carries over fights) ** Attacks for 5 hits of 34% damage for a total of 170% damage. *** Applies 'Wargoth's Wrath' for 6 turns. * Xan's Madness ** 20 MP, 11 Cooldown (carries over fights) ** Attacks for 3 hits of 50% damage for a total of 150% damage. *** Applies 'Xan's Madness' for 6 turns. * Celestia's Sorrow ** 20 MP, 98 Cooldown (carries over fights) *** Applies 'Remembrance', increasing your Melee/Pierce/Magic by 175 for 3 turns. **** Applies 'Celestia's Sorrow' for 6 turns. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 Cooldown ** Attacks for 4 hits of 25% damage. ** Applies effects based on skills used prior. *** Destroyer's Hunger: The first hit of each attack has a 50% chance to inflict "Devoured Spirit", stunning the target for 1 turn. *** Demento's Bane: Every hit gains +200 Crit. *** Ash's Glory: Sets your bonus to 200. *** Wargoth's Wrath: Adds 1 hit of 25% damage. This hit targets all enemies. *** Xan's Madness: Increases all hits damage by 12%, for a total of 37% damage per hit. *** Celestia's Sorrow: Every attack (not hit) heals 20% of your max HP. *** Kathool's Madness: Lowers all cooldowns by 2. Does not apply to Kathool's Madness. *** Dirty fighting tricks from Sho'Nuff!: The second hit of each attack inflicts 'Dirty Fighting', a 20-33% weapon element Pierce DoT for 5 turns. * Kathool's Madness ** 30 MP, 19 Cooldown (carries over fights) ** Attacks for 3 hits of 100% damage for a total of 300% damage. *** Applies 'Kathool's Madness' for 6 turns. * Pirates Vs Ninjas ** 30 MP, 11 Cooldown (carries over fights) ** Attacks for 6 hits of 25% for a total of 150% damage. *** Applies "Dirty fighting tricks from Sho'Nuff!' for 6 turns.Category:Class Mechanics Archivist has a unique playstyle centered around buffing its basic attack. All skills have global cooldowns, making it a bad class for questing, and necessitating a logout or doing a quest, whether completed or not, to reset its cooldowns. Nevertheless, it is extremely powerful if used correctly, with the highest DPT of any class. Using a potion or trinket skill or activating an attack special during Ultimate Orb turns will move the rest of the extra turns to your next turn, as is typical for extra turns. In some cases, killing an enemy will also end the turns. Rotation With the proper rotation, Archivist is capable of enormous damage, though with very limited flexibility. Highest damage comes from Xan being active, followed by Demento, then Wargoth (assuming a standard endgame amount of Crit). These are the skills that need to be looped in order to maximize damage, though others can be substituted as necessary. The below rotation is far less complicated that it initially seems. The three skills to loop swap positions in the rotation, due to the fact that three Ultimate Orbs can be cast between each use of Kathool, while (including Kathool) four skills need to be looped. Apart from Kathool, any three can be chosen, but some are far more effective than others. # Demento (Skill A) # Xan (Skill B) # Orb > Kathool > 4x Attack # Attack # Orb > Wargoth (Skill C) > 4x Attack # Attack # Orb > Demento (Skill A) > 4x Attack # Xan (Skill B) # Kathool # Orb > Wargoth (Skill C) > 4x Attack # Attack # Orb > Demento (Skill A) > 4x Attack # Attack # Orb > Xan (Skill B) > 4x Attack # Wargoth (Skill C) # Kathool # Orb > Demento (Skill A) > 4x Attack # Attack # Orb > Xan (Skill B) > 4x Attack # Attack # Orb > Wargoth (Skill C) > 4x Attack # Demento (Skill A) # Kathool # Orb > Xan (Skill B) > 4x Attack # Attack # (go to step 5) Strategy Nearly all of Archivist's skill are useful and serve an important function, with the exception of Pirates Vs Ninjas, whose DoT is entirely useless, especially considering its opportunity cost. Demento's existence means that INT is generally the best way to go for Archivist, because it crits nearly all of the time. Destroyer is unreliable due to the RNG of the stun, especially against enemies with immo res, but against a single target fairly effectively locks them up. Ash is very useful against targets with high defenses, such as Sporca. Kathool, along with Ultimate Orb, provide the backbone for Archivist's damage. Wargoth provides more damage, as well as a situationally useful multi. Celestia is a very potent defensive tool, providing a strong shield for three turns as well as 5 turns of near invincibility, as the sheer number of attacks provides continuous healing. Its CD might seem very high, but keep in mind that between Orb and Wargoth the actual cooldown is far lower than stated. Nevertheless, it is best used as a panic button. An important and not immediately obvious part of Archivist's gameplay is gear swapping. Due to its sheer number of hits, it procs on-hit weapon specials quite often, which leads to a sort of weapon special juggling to maximize damage. Recommended specials include Ice Scythe (if using an ice weapon), a healing weapon (Blade of Awe or a Cobalt Lights equivalent), an Amulet Weapon, or a weapon that can cause a DoT (if available, the 4th of July weapons are best because of a 10% proc chance as opposed to 5%). Additionally, Archivist can safely swap to full offensive gear during Ultimate Orb turns. Uragiri or Verraad swapping for the first four turns will noticeably increase its damage. The best damage skill to swap out for a utility skill is Wargoth, typically, as compared to Demento and Xan it provides less damage. Wargoth hits do provide a notable boost to average number of hits per turn, however, which is useful to fish for on-hit weapon procs. Category:Special Offer